


Dark Savior

by soft_bellatrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix is Secretly Good, But only for Hermione, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, double agent, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bellatrix/pseuds/soft_bellatrix
Summary: Bellatrix is ordered by Voldemort to end Hermione, but along the way she falls in love. She becomes a double agent, her only goal is to save Hermione.





	Dark Savior

Nobody would ever know what she had done to save her. She wouldn’t get a redemption arc, or a martyrdom like Snape had, she would be forgotten at best and vilified for the rest of time at worst. Hermione would carry these secrets to the grave...Bellatrix Black was a double agent. Not for Dumbledore, not for the Order, but because of and for Hermione.

Voldemort had ordered Bellatrix privately to rid the world of the mudblood at the first opportunity. Voldemort wasn’t an idiot, though it was destined for Harry or Tom to end the other, Voldemort knew that Potter couldn’t succeed without the girl. She was the brains of the Golden Trio. Bellatrix readily accepted, she was ready to follow through on the night of the battle in the Hall of Prophecies. But then, she saw the girl. She was young and full of spirit. She reminded Bellatrix of who she used to be; she saw herself in that little girl. She didn’t understand why, but she let herself fail and took the punishment without a sound from her lips.

Time and time again, Bellatrix let the girl live. She watched the girl grow up during these horrible meetings. She threw all her pureblood ideals out of the window as she grew fond of this little lion. She wouldn’t admit to anyone ever that she had become enamored with Hermione over the years; not even Cissy knew of her inclinations. She hoped one day, she and her little witch would both survive and by some miracle she could live freely, hopefully with Hermione.

The horrible day the Gryffindor was brought to the Manor was the worst day of Bella’s life. She had no choice but to hurt this girl- this girl who had invaded all of her thoughts and unknowingly turned the dark witch’s alliances on its head. Bellatrix wordlessly cast some numbing spells and carved the girl’s arm; she had to play the part well. Nobody saw the tears that slid down her cheeks, except for Hermione. Sliding into the girl’s mind, Bellatrix quickly told Hermione that she was going to save her life and that she had done so before and she will do so again. She told the young woman everything, too much. She told the girl she needed to scream and make this torture realistic, she told the girl she was sorry, she told the girl she was gonna make things better if she survived, she told the girl to be brave and stay alive, she told the girl she loved her.

Bellatrix wanted nothing more than to see Hermione outside of battle. She copied Voldemort’s magic of the dark mark and imbued it into the carving she gave the brave, little witch. She would always know where Hermione was and could stay one step ahead of Voldemort and continue to save the girl. She was a Slytherin after all, and she was smarter than everyone believed; she was loyal to a fault and her loyalty now belonged with the feisty Muggleborn.

She followed the girl to a cute cottage on the sea and waited for her to appear alone. She didn’t have to wait long. The girl took a walk by herself just a couple hours later. Bellatrix removed the concealment charm from herself and dropped to her knees in the sand in front of Hermione. She took her little witch’s arm and gently kissed each letter of the slur. She remained quiet on the ground until Hermione started asking her questions. She answered every single one with a level of honesty that was greater than anything she’d ever said before.

Hermione pulled her to her feet and she hesitantly stepped closer to the raven haired witch, pulling her into a hug that lasted forever. When they finally separated, Hermione brushed a stubborn curl behind Bella’s ear and her fingers lingered, tracing the line from her ear, down her jaw and back up to her lower lip. Every one of Bella’s nerves was alight with an undying fire and she thought she had momentarily burst into flames when she felt Hermione’s lips upon her own. This was a kiss that put everything into perspective and shamed every single romance writer, Muggle and magic alike; it was unlike anything that either witch had experienced before. It was safety and promises, love and passion, beginnings and ends, heaven and hell.

Neither wanted to part, but they had to continue this path that had been set before them by foolish men and hope that one day soon their paths would cross for good.

Their paths did indeed cross again soon, but in the worst way.

The Final Battle stole many souls and both witches were distracted looking to make sure the other still had a beating heart and a strong defense. And then Bellatrix saw the coward Dolohov cast a killing spell at the girl’s back. Bellatrix threw up a shield and saved the girl, but Molly Weasley only saw the killing curse and Bella with her wand pointed at Hermione. In a flash, Bella was dead and Tom was dead and Hermione wished she was dead.

There were cheers and tears all around her, but Hermione was numb. She couldn’t hear anything over the sound of her blood rushing to her head, she couldn’t see anything except for Bella’s curls surrounding her head on the stone floor like some kind of dark halo. The reason she was alive, was dead. Bellatrix got herself killed while keeping her alive. Bellatrix saved her in so many ways, so many times, and now she was alone; she was without her dark savior.

Hermione was alive, but she wasn’t living. She read the articles detailing every evil thing Bellatrix had done. She attended the awards ceremony where she received an Order of Merlin, alongside Molly. She listened to all the rumors about Bella being in love with Voldemort.

She carried on, but she was broken. She wanted to scream to the world that Bella had saved her life and that she was a double agent and that she was in love with the beautiful, dark woman. But, she didn’t. She wanted to so bad, but even in death, Bella was protecting her. The Bellatrix that existed solely in Hermione’s mind warned her not to: she would become an outcast or committed or vilified right alongside Bella. So she stayed quiet.

She let life continue, she got a job, she entered into relationships, she did what she could to move on. But every night and every morning, she heard Bella in her mind telling her she loved her. Eventually, Hermione would join her beloved in the next plane of existence and say it back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
